


Dream of Shadows

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Dooku, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jedi Master Dooku, Late Night Conversations, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Nightmares, Qui-Gon needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Qui-Gon's quite used to nightmares, but now he can't shake off the feeling that his latest one is a bit more than that. Except that he doesn't have Force-visions... right?Takes place before Obi comes in, but Xanatos didn't happen so Qui isn't a mess... too much.





	Dream of Shadows

Qui-Gon Jinn felt like a little Initiate, despite being almost forty, as he ran through the dark corridors of the Jedi Temple toward his former master's quarters. He wiped his eyes several times, but he just couldn't stop his tears from falling, and he was still shaken to the core by his latest nightmare. He couldn't be alone in his room. He just couldn't. Especially not when his dream was about Dooku's death.

Qui-Gon, as a Jedi much closer to the Living Force than to anything else, was completely unfamiliar with Force-visions, so now he couldn't tell for sure that his nightmare was just that, a dream, or something much more serious, but he wasn't willing to risk it. He needed to speak with Dooku.

When he got to the door of Dooku's quarters, he just hit the opening panel and stumbled in, blinded by his tears almost completely. He headed to the master bedroom's door, but before he could walk in, it opened and master Dooku emerged, in his pyjama, lightsaber ready; its blue glow cast deep shadows on his face.

"Qui-Gon?" he asked, disbelief and worry equally present in his voice. "Something's wrong? You look... shocked."

Dooku deactivated his saber and put it aside then turned on the lights in the common room, so now at least they could see each other. Qui-Gon indeed looked thoroughly shaken, his long hair a mess, his face wet with tears, his eyes haunted and scared, and he shivered visibly, however, it could've been because he was cold. He wore only a short and a T-shirt.

"Come here" Dooku said, and he couldn't even finish this short sentence when Qui-Gon threw himself into his open arms, burying his face into his neck and weeping into it silently.

Dooku supported him into the bedroom and made him sit down on the bed, then went to the kitchen to prepare Qui-Gon's favourite tea to sooth his distressed nerves.

"Tell me" he asked gently when Qui-Gon took the cup and sipped the warm drink slowly.

His former Padawan's eyes filled with tears again as he remembered the terrible dream.

"I... I dreamt about you" he sniffled, wiping his eyes, but his tears just kept coming.

"I assume it wasn't a pleasant one" Dooku nodded, taking Qui-Gon's free hand and squeezing it gently, thus giving some emotional support.

His ex-Padawan shook his head as a strangled sob escaped him.

"What happened in this dream?" Dooku asked, trying to make Qui-Gon talk; this reaction scared him a bit.

Qui-Gon had always been emotional, but he scarcely had such a violent response to a trivial thing like a dream.

"You were... fighting with someone... Someone dark. I don't know who it was. And he... he... killed you. He... cut off your head... with a lightsaber." Qui-Gon couldn't talk more, he just melted into Dooku's arms when his former master hugged him, burying his face into his shoulder as he sobbed.

"It's just a silly dream" Dooku murmured, stroking Qui-Gon's back slowly, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was wrong on this. "You don't have visions, right? Your connection to the Living Force is too strong for visions. You just had a terrible dream, that's all."

"It seemed so real..." Qui-Gon whimpered, snuggling even closer. "I don't want you to... to die like this..."

"Such horrible nightmares tend to seem real. It was born from your deepest fears to torture you, but it's just a dream, nothing more" Dooku said, trying not to think about that he was calming himself with this as much as he was attempting to calm Qui-Gon. "Would you like to stay here for the night?"

"Yeah, that'd be good..." Qui-Gon sniffled, letting his master to tuck him in, then Dooku lay down next to him, switching off the light in the bedroom.

"Don't be afraid, you're safe" Dooku whispered, giving him a gentle goodnight-kiss. "Sweet dreams, Padawan!"

Qui-Gon snuggled closer until he was in his former master's arms again, and only then could he fall asleep, still with a somewhat heavy heart. He indeed didn't have Force-visions, but that didn't mean he couldn't have one, ever.

**The End**


End file.
